One of the more valuable features of contemporary computer systems is the ability to copy (or cut) content from one program or program instance and paste the content into another program or instance. In general, the operating system provides a clipboard in which the content is maintained in various formats. Upon pasting, a default format is selected for the content, or the user can select another format, e.g., via a “Paste Special” operation.
In general, the operating system provides the primary cut and paste mechanism for editing, whereby the application author is not able to participate in the process. As a result, computer application programs are limited in what they can accomplish with regard to copying (or cutting) and pasting data.